The present invention concerns a novel play and discovery toy that offers children the opportunity to manipulate sand, or other granulated or particulate substances, and water in one play experience. The present invention is generally directed towards use by young children.
Playground and backyard play equipment have traditionally included such play devices as swing-sets, tree houses, lawn games, and sand boxes on which children may entertain themselves. These devices, while entertaining, are generally made for fun alone and do not allow a child to stretch the imagination or discover scientific or physical principals.
Sand boxes found in most playgrounds and backyards, generally comprise a frame having a bottom, generally water impermeable (to keep sand from escaping and insect and other wild life from entering the box), and playground, or fine grade, sand. Children using such sand boxes are generally required to bring extra toys to the sand box with which to play. Typically, the extra toys include shovels and pails, for building sand castles, trucks and or dolls. In such situations, the sand becomes a medium for play with other toys, rather than a source of fun and discovery.
In many instances, as play progresses a child may, using a pail or hose, bring a quantity of water to the sand box. Such water is often used to create a moat for a castle created within the sand box or is used to moisten the sand and thus improve its adhesive qualities so that sand structures may be built. Often times, however, the bringing of extraneous water to the sand box serves to create a messy situation that quickly causes the sand box to become unusable. Further, users of a sand box in which water has been introduced, oftentimes become coated in sand, as the sand""s adhesive power has been increased causing discomfort or anxiety (especially in younger children). It is customary, in the use of sandboxes, for the participants to immerse themselves within the boundaries of the sandbox. As such, the user is often covered and coated in sand and tends to carry a portion of the sand from the environs, causing a mess wherever the sand is next deposited and a net loss of sand for the sandbox.
The present invention involves a discovery toy that encompasses a sand and water table apparatus and a method of using the apparatus that allows children to play with both sand and water while remaining clean and dry. While the term xe2x80x9csandxe2x80x9d is used herein, and throughout the following specification, it will be understood by persons having skill in the art that any granulated or particulate material having characteristics similar to those of sand may be used without departing from the novel scope of the present invention. Further, it will be understood by persons having skill in the art that other substances having properties which generally allow for the simulation of construction, excavation, modeling and sculpturing, may be substituted without departing from the novel scope of the present invention. Also, while the term xe2x80x9cwaterxe2x80x9d is used herein, and throughout the specification, it will be understood that any liquid, having the desired properties expressed herein, can be substituted without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
The present invention allows children to play in an environment that permits play with sand in a discovery and learning situation. Further, children may learn archeological and engineering principals that may fascinate them, at this early age, and lead them to a rewarding career.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention a discovery toy is provided, comprising a table, divided into at least one first area for holding a liquid and at least one second area for holding a quantity of a particulate or a granulated matter. The table is designed such that some of the liquid can be placed in the first area and a quantity of particulate or granulated matter can be placed in the second area such that a user can play with both a liquid and particulate or granulated matter on the same table without having to mix the substances. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the table is elevated, with legs, to a comfortable play level. Further, any of the embodiments of the present invention may be covered by a canopy or other desirable cover which will allow play to continue beneath the cover and provided protection from the elements.
In a preferred embodiment of the discovery toy the particulate or granulated matter is sand, such as the sand typically found in children""s sandboxes. Further, in a preferred embodiment of the present invention the liquid used is water.
In one embodiment of the discovery toy of the present invention, the first area is elongated and channel shaped, such that water can flow from near one end of the table to another end. Further, in an embodiment having a channel shaped first area, there can be included at least two sand holding areas, such that the sand areas surround the water channel. In this way an interesting river or canal scenario is developed.
In another preferred embodiment, a second table is included and is attached adjacent the first table such that water on the first table may flow to the second table. In one such embodiment, the first table can be elevated on legs and the second table can be placed below and extending from the first table. In such an embodiment, the first table can define an opening in at least one of the liquid holding areas such that liquid may flow off of said first table and onto the second table. It will be understood that other embodiments, having more than two tables, may be made without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
The present invention, further, includes a method of using the discovery toy. The method includes the steps of providing at least one table, divided into at least one first area for holding a liquid and at least one second area for holding a quantity of a particulate or a granulated matter. Placing some quantity of liquid in the first area and placing a quantity of particulate or granulated matter in the second area and playing with liquid and particulate or granulated matter on the table. The method further includes providing a second table adjacent to and at a lower level than the first table and providing an opening on the first table such that the liquid may flow from the first table to the second table. In one embodiment of the method of use of the present invention, objects that can be used to play in the sand and water areas of the discovery toy, are removably placed in the body, and specifically the top surface, of the discovery toy. Such play objects may the be easily taken from a storage space on the discovery toy, used for play or discovery, and replaced for storage on the discovery toy subsequent to use.
In the use of the discovery toy of the present invention at least one play table, having support means, is elevated to a desirable height. The play table includes sections, formed as large areas, channels, and pools for the placement, alternatively, of sand and water, such that play and discovery situations may be created. The large areas may be filled with sand and the channels and pools may be filled with water.
In the sand areas, fossils, seashells and sand dollars, as well as other items, may be placed to allow the user a play opportunity. The user may imaging that he is on a beach, digging for shells, or that she is on an archeological dig, searching for dinosaur remains, or that he is an engineer constructing a building or water project. In the water areas, a large water pool may be used to feed water to other areas of the play table via a series of varying channels and pools. The user may learn about aspects of water by using dams and other water diversions to manipulate the flow and direction of the water.
In one embodiment, a series of play tables, having necessary means to elevate the tables to different heights progressively in series, are included and water is permitted to cascade, in a realistic looking waterfall, from one table to the next.
In another embodiment, innovative accessories are included to enhance the play on the table or tables. Such accessories may include a sand stamp cup, comprising a plurality of different sand stamp imprints, such as animal paw prints, numbers, letters, and shapes. Such cups may also be used to manipulate volumes of sand and water pools and water falls. Another accessory is a roof which may be attached to the table to provide shade for the users. Further, the roof allows the users of the table to create other imaginary play opportunities, including situations in space, or in the dark (such as a night) and others.